


Night

by kongchongdan



Category: DC - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Superman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchongdan/pseuds/kongchongdan
Summary: Dick不知道这是怎么开始的





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一块椒盐味的PWP，纯的。

Dick不知道这是怎么开始的，在他回过神之前他就已经被Clark按在他们平常吃饭的餐桌上了，桌子中间他能看到放在桌子中间的株绿萝的叶子晃动得厉害，透明瓶子里的水是他今早出门前刚刚续上的，那株绿萝生出的根就浸在其中，纠缠成一团，他想着明天应该重新买个花瓶。  
Clark嘴巴离开他的唇之后，Dick大口喘着气，眼睛从那密密麻麻的根茎转移到Clark身上，发现对方还穿着他的超人制服，窗外的月亮照在他身上，洒在他的侧脸上，另一半隐在黑暗里。这使Dick感觉到一点危险，和很多的性感。  
“还好吗？”Clark出声问他，再次凑近时Dick终于看清了他的脸，标志性的一缕卷发静静地搭在他额前，浓厚的眉下那双清澈的蓝眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着他，而Dick正在心中为此尖叫。  
“好，好极了——”Dick努力抑制着自己激动不已的心跳，但那并没有什么用，这反而使得他自己更加紧张——怎么能不紧张？对方是他从罗宾时期，甚至更小就开始崇拜的对象，他甚至还记得自己第一次跟他见面的时候。Dick舔了舔嘴唇，他希望Clark的超级听力可以屏蔽掉自己蹦得过快的心跳声。  
Clark看着他笑了，将他们的距离拉得更近，Dick甚至能感觉自己的呼吸着Clark从鼻腔里吐出的空气——哦天，他快要窒息了。  
“你很紧张？”  
Clark明知故问，Dick觉得Clark在笑——Clark当然在笑，只是他看不到，他只能看到他的眼睛，还有那些花点时间他就可以数清有几根的睫毛——天他怎么总是走神——是的他是在紧张。  
“放松。”Clark说，“我要解你的腰带了。”  
“……直接做就行，不要跟我说。”  
Dick感觉自己脑袋发晕，当Clark的解下他的腰带，并且用他宽厚的手掌覆在他的腰腹，他终于忍不住呻吟起来，Clark在他张着嘴巴呼吸空气时把他的舌头伸了进来，舔遍他口腔每一个角落，勾弄着他的舌头轻咬，使他不可抑制地从喉咙里发出低吟。  
Clark很快就脱掉了他的裤子，他在配合的时候抬起了他的腿，等Clark再次放过他的嘴巴后，他才意识到Clark已经挤在了自己腿间，超人的裤子包裹着对方勃起的，肥厚的性器，Dick的正被Clark的压着摩擦，他不知道什么时候搂住了Clark的脖子，也不知道他什么用腿紧紧圈在对方的腰上。  
“哦……”Dick感觉自己似乎失去了一点记忆，关于他是怎么被自己崇拜的英雄压在身下这件事，但他觉得自己并不讨厌，甚至是有点欣喜，“Sperman……”  
“Clark，Dick。”Clark纠正他，从下巴一路亲吻到他的胸口，隔着他没有脱下的制服玩弄着他的乳头，而Dick感觉到他的性器因为对方的挑逗酸胀不已，他试着扭了扭身子，却听到Clark加重的呼吸。  
这有点唤回Dick的神志，他似乎想起来点什么，但那些画面有点模糊，但他足以想起来是他主动亲吻Clark，然后被Clark压在餐桌上——之后就是现在，他被对方脱去了裤子，他们性致勃勃。  
他们准备做爱——或者说正在。  
Dick虽然不太清楚这是怎么开始的，但他并不想现在就结束它。他继续扭动身子，用自己的去摩擦对方的，然后在对方的顶弄下发出一声又一声的喘息。  
Clark也一样，Dick磨蹭他，他去蹭Dick，一手隔着服装抚摸Dick的身体，一手从他的腰际滑落到他结实有力的大腿，然后揉捏着他性感的屁股，从臀缝摸索到他的穴口。手指在那附近打转时他能感受到对方有节奏地收缩，圈得更紧地大腿，还有从口中泻出的，带着他名字的呻吟。  
Dick全部的感官似乎都集中在了被Clark手指戳弄的地方，Clark把他的衣服拉得更高，从他的肚脐开始舔到他的胸口，一口含住了他的乳头。失去制服的包裹后这种刺激简直像要杀了他似的，Clark的吮吸和牙齿的轻咬几乎让他尖叫。胸口的刺激像电流一般一路向下绵延到他早已硬挺的性器上，而那因为Clark而流出前液的性器，也因为Clark的摩擦颤抖不已。更别提Clark在他身后的手指，在他注意力分散的这会儿他已经进去了两根手指，粗壮的手指缓慢地摩擦着他的肉壁，Dick忍不住紧紧地搂住Clark，把手按在他的头上——他难受极了。  
“Superman——”Dick现在没工夫去关注什么绿萝的叶子纠缠的根茎窗外的月亮有多圆，他夹紧了Clark的腰部，发出近乎哭泣的恳求，“——我想射。”  
“Clark，Dick。”Clark终于舍得绕过他的胸部，被温热的口腔舌头包裹后的乳头接触到冷空气使他更硬挺了一点，Clark啄着他的嘴唇，在后穴伸进了第三根手指抽动，“还不是时候，Dick，忍一下。”  
“Superman……”Dick又说一遍，他努力眨了眨自己有些迷蒙的眼睛，才发现自己还带着面罩，而Clark仍然用温柔的语调纠正他的称呼。  
“C……Clark……”Dick颤巍巍地叫了一遍，感觉自己的性器更加兴奋，他扭动了一下身体，除了身前的刺激外，他还深刻感受到了在身后的手指。他们不知道戳到了自己的哪里，只一下就让他发出尖叫，而他像是被打开什么开关似的——他疯狂地渴求这个，他甚至听见他自己连续不断地呻吟，什么都不说，只是嘟囔Clark的名字。  
Clark的手指没有顶弄几下他就尖叫着射了出来，喷在他的腹部，哦，一定还沾在了Clark的超人制服上头。Dick这么想着，一边有些脱力地松开了一切对Clark的束缚，他的腿，他的胳膊，他的手，甚至他刚刚还在收缩地后穴。  
他看到Clark直起身子来，将自己隐藏在月光照不到的暗处，但裤子包裹的轮廓被月光照的清清楚楚——那会是个大家伙。  
Dick舔了舔唇，他看到Clark脱下了他鲜红的披风，解开了他的腰带，褪下了上衣——那健壮的身体，像是上帝才能雕出来一般，像神，像在发光。  
“我也是人。”Clark笑着说。Dick这发觉自己把脑子里想的东西说出来了。Clark笑笑，脱下自己裤子的时候，那根肥硕的性器像是冲破束缚一样蹦了出来，Dick甚至能看到他顶端流出的前液——那真的是个大家伙。  
Clark用手抹了些他刚刚射出的精液，一些抹在他自己的性器上，一些留在手上。一手抬起他的腿，然后混着那些精液将手插了进去，“不然就不会有这个心思了。”  
GOD。Dick想攥紧点什么，但是他什么都不能，他只能像个待宰的羔羊一样，任由Clark的手进出他隐秘的后穴，甚至允许Clark的肉刃宰割他从未被人入侵过的深处。  
谁叫他喜欢对方，谁叫他喜欢和对方做这些事。  
是的，他乐意，他喜欢。  
当Clark再度覆上他身体的时候，Dick不由得深吸口气，他已经忘记自己深呼吸多少次了。没了衣服的阻碍，他们相贴的皮肤像是要被火烧灼一般黏在一起，Clark此时已经把他的性器埋没在他的后庭，他甚至可以感觉到对方的轮廓，经络，甚至每一次跳动——他们如此贴近，他甚至还能感受到Clark的心跳。  
那和他的一样快。  
Dick不由得笑起来，Clark忍着没有动，看到Dick他忍不住贴着他的唇厮磨，“笑什么？”  
“Superman，你心跳很快。”Dick感觉Clark的眼睛很亮。  
“是的，很快——事实上，比你要快一点。”Clark回答说，“我很紧张。”  
“是吗？”Dick想了想，“因为你上了Batman的前前前任助手？”  
“你不提Batman，我的心跳还会保持在正常水平之内。”Clark非常诚恳，“你一提，我就会直接停止，所以，拜托——”  
Dick又笑了笑，“是的，很可怕，‘Batman is watching you’什么的。”  
“哦拉奥，拜托——”Clark报复性地向前顶了顶，Dick不由得发出呻吟，“我紧张只是因为对方是你，现在，让我们抛开‘B’开头的名字——我要动了。”  
Dick点了点头，胸口因为Clark的“因为是你”而温热不已，像是被什么东西填满一样，他摘下自己的面罩，搂住Clark一遍又一遍地与他亲吻，一边接受着Clark的抽插。  
Clark的巨大他不知道自己是怎么吞下去的，当它真正开始动的时候他只感受到粗大的火棍子在桶自己的身体，挤压着身体里的空气，他呻吟出声都带着哭腔，同时开始流出生理性的泪水。  
“Clark……Clark……”  
他的声音破碎不堪，Clark低头吻了他一下，说了句抱歉，就放慢了速度，直起身子细心戳弄着他。很快的，他立刻感觉到Clark顶弄着的地方酥麻不已，而他的性器也开始勃起，他感觉自己的呻吟都变了音调。  
“你真的是一只Robin，是吧？”Clark加快速度操弄着他的身体，一边低下头舔舐着他的耳朵，“Robin Bird，再多叫一点，我喜欢这个。”  
接着就是一次比一次更有力的撞击。  
而Dick根本没办法控制自己的呻吟。他扬起头，Clark就啃咬他的喉结，他伸出舌头湿润嘴唇，Clark就吮吸他的舌头。Clark一次比一次更用力地进入他的身体，他尖叫，他大张这腿圈住Clark耸动的腰部，不想让他顶得太深也不想让他离开，他因为这些刺激胡乱地抓Clark的后背，这对钢铁之躯来说不算什么，他甚至更加兴奋，嘴巴里嘟囔着他听不懂的氪星语——这操他妈的性感得要死。  
Dick尖叫着射出来后被Clark转了一圈，他趴在餐桌上，他的腿几乎酸软的站不稳，Clark双手卡着他的腰从后面进入他，氪星人的囊袋拍打着他的臀部，他们交合的地方也发出黏腻的水声，和他们的喘息呻吟混在一起，那张桌子被他们顶得晃来晃去。那株绿萝，那里面的水，那缠绕的根茎，那透明的玻璃瓶，终于倒在桌子上，里面的水流了一桌子，滴答滴答落在地上，然后那株绿萝被他们晃下了桌子，啪地一声摔在地上，碎了。而这时Clark低吼着射在了他的肚子里，满满的。  
Dick也跟着射了出来，他身后被Clark结实的胸肌覆盖时，他感觉Clark还在他后穴里——无论是他傲人的性器，还是他氪星的精液。  
God——  
Dick在颤抖。Clark将吻落在他脸上。  
“还要，继续吗？”Dick的声音有点哑，他看到Clark的额上渗着汗珠——God，他甚至是连汗珠都那么性感。  
“你想吗？”Clark问他，在他耳朵旁边温柔的低语用他灼热的呼吸和牙齿挑逗着他，“如果你愿意，我们可以多来几次——”  
然后Dick听到自己颤抖地同意了。  
这之后他被Clark从厨房操到了客厅，压在沙发上，之后去了浴室，再然后他几乎被操进了床垫子里。  
Clark吼着氪星语射进他里面时，他软得一根手指都不想动。  
Clark给了他温柔的一个吻，将搂在怀里，轻吻着他的耳朵。  
Dick朦胧着眼睛看天边泛起的鱼肚皮，想着Bruce会氪星语。  
“你说什么？”Clark问他，“氪星语？”  
哦好极了，他又把心里面想的说出来了？Dick歪了歪头，软软地嗯了一声。  
“你想学吗？”Clark又问一边用手指理了一下他的头发。  
Dick点点头，哑声说，“Bruce会说。”  
Clark楞了一下，停顿了好长时间才像是明白什么一样，抚摸着他的脸给了他一个绵长温柔的吻，“我会教你更多。”  
Dick闭上眼点了点头，然后他感觉到Clark又吻了他一下。  
——他会学会更多的。


End file.
